Little Sakura
by Floral White
Summary: Karena kecerobohannya, Naruto tanpa sengaja membuat Sakura menyusut menjadi balita untuk sementara dengan jutsunya. Sekarang, ia harus mengurus Sakura, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak benar-benar buruk. Malah, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura."Ah, tapi aku terlihat seperti seorang pedofil"/R&R?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"S-Sakura-_chan_?!"

Naruto menahan napasnya melihat gadis merah jambu yang tengah menatapnya polos dengan mata hijau besarnya.

Masih berdiri jauh dari ranjangnya yang berantakan, Naruto perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bingung, takut, dan khawatir dan senang (?), pemuda enam belas tahun itu merangkak menuju gadis yang disukainya.

Namun, saat ingin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, tiba-tiba saja dirinya terhempas membentur dinding apartemennya.

Mengusap pantat dan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Naruto menatap Sakura yang tubuhnya kini tengah menyusut gara-gara kecerobohannya.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya iseng saja memelajari sebuah gulungan yang diam-diam diambilnya dari kantor hokage. Tatkala ingin mencoba jutsu tersebut, saat itu Sakura tiba-tiba menerobos pintu apartemennya dan tidak sengaja ia mengarahkan jutsu tersebut pada Sakura saking kagetnya, bukannya pada katak kecil objek uji cobanya. Dan hasilnya, sekarang gadis merah jambu itu berubah menjadi balita yang ia perkirakan umurnya empat tahun, tapi tidak dengan kemampuannya. Lihat saja, entah disengaja atau tidak, Sakura sempat melayangkan tinjunya dan membuatnya terpental seperti sekarang ini. Kendati Sakura tengah dalam kedaan seperti ini, nampaknya ia harus hati-hati kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan luapan kasih sayang seperti tadi.

"Huwaaaaa!"

Tangisan keras Sakura membuat Naruto panik. Segera ia menghampiri Sakura, tetapi saat ingin membawa Sakura ke dalam gendongannya Naruto ragu dan diam di samping ranjang.

"Kau tidak akan meninjuku 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto terlihat bergidik.

Lama terdiam, Naruto tidak tega dengan keadaan Sakura, Naruto hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Cup cup, jangan menangis Sakura-_chan_. Akan kutraktir ramen, bagaimana?" Naruto mencoba untuk mendiamkan Sakura, tetapi sayang tangisan bocah itu semakin kencang.

"Bukan hanya tinjunya saja, tangisannya juga menakutkan," gumam Naruto sambil berusaha melakukan berbagai macam upaya untuk meredakan tangis Sakura. "Kumohon Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah menangis," lirih Naruto yang sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisan bocah merah jambu itu.

Yeah, ia frustasi, bingung dan kesal. Naruto lebih baik berhadapan dengan Sakura yang marah-marah daripada menangis seperti ini, apalagi tengah dalam kondisi bocah begini.

"Argh!"

.

.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Ia mendesah berat melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan boneka berbentuk mangkuk ramen kesayangannya. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya, Naruto bergegas untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang memang sangat berantakan.

Menggunakan _kagebunshin_-nya, Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat kamarnya terlihat sedikit lebih rapi.

"Kau, belilah beberapa baju untuk Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memerintahkan salah satu _bunshin-_nya untuk pergi ke toko. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura mengenakan baju merahnya yang sangat kedodoran itu.

Melirik jam dinding _orange _berhiaskan stiker ramen yang didapatkannya entah darimana, Naruto menyiapkan air hangat untuk memandikan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, ide memandikan Sakura membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Sial!" dengus Naruto sambil mengenyahkan pikiran bodoh yang berputar di kepalanya. Ingat, Sakura saat ini hanyalah balita. Ya, dia masih balita dan semuanya mengecil.

Namun tetap saja, yang ia mandikan adalah Sakura. Gadis yang sedari awal telah menangkap perhatiaannya.

"Semoga Sakura-_chan _yang pemarah cepat kembali," harapnya sembari memukul kepalanya karena pikiran tidak senonoh yang terlintas begitu saja.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, perut Naruto sudah dalam kondisi sangat buruk sekarang. Ia hanya makan semangkuk ramen instan sebagai makan siangnya karena tidak berani keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menjadi balita, ia juga tidak mungkin membawanya keluar dan mendapatkan masalah karena telah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Dan lebih parahnya, tidak ada lagi persediaan ramen di dapurnya dan terpaksa cukup hanya dengan semangkuk itu saja. Untuk Sakura, ia masih memiliki beberapa kotak susu yang untungya tidak basi dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Menatap Sakura yang tengah tidur pulas, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas kening yang ternyata sudah lebar semenjak kecil itu. Langsung saja wajahnya memerah setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Seringai kecil terlukis di bibirnya, ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide yan jenius di kepalanya.

Naruto ingin mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura.

_Inner-_nya berteriak gembira, namun seketika wajahnya terlihat jijik saat mengingat ciuman pertama dirinya saat masih di akademi dulu. Mungkin ia harus mengganti memori menjijikkan itu dengan bibir manis Sakura.

"Ah, tapi aku terlihat seperti seorang pedofil," gumamnya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke plafon kamarnya.

Tapi kapan lagi ia memiliki kesempatan seperti ini, mumpung Sakura tengah tidur.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah manis Sakura. masih ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak salah. Ia hanya ingin mengecup sekilas bibibr _peach _mungil itu dan tentunya menghapus bekas Sasuke pada bibirnya.

Setelah yakin, Naruto menunduk dan mencium hidung mungil Sakura dahulu lalu beralih ke bibir balita itu. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sakura, Naruto sudah terlempar jatuh dari ranjang dan berakhir dengan kepala membentur lantai.

"_I-ittai_!" keluhnya. Bahkan saat tertidurpun, Sakura benar-benar bahaya.

.

.

Naruto mulai merasa apa yang terjadi pada sakura bukanlah bencana lagi. Menurut gulungan yang dibacanya, perubahan itu hanya akan terjadi beberapa saat dan paling lama sekitar tiga puluh jam. Setidaknya, ia bisa melakukan apapun dengan Sakura kecilnya saat ini.

Seperti malam ini, ia menyiapkan sebuah makan malam yang _layak _untuk mereka, dalam arti tidak ada ramen kali ini.

"Kamu suka ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyuapi Sakura dengan makanan manis favorit gadis itu.

"Enak, Naluto-_kun_," jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah pelan.

Naruto terkekeh puas, ia berhasil memaksa Sakura memanggilnya dengan imbuhan _kun _dibelakang namanya, walaupun awalnya Sakura memanggilnya dengan Naruto-_nii_. Pemuda itu lalu mencium pipi Sakura saking gemasnya. Kapan lagi bisa melakukan hal itu dengan tanpa mendapatkan tinjuan maut Sakura.

"_Ne, Sakura-chan_. Apa kamu senang kencan dan makan malam romantis denganku, hm … ?" Naruto mengelus kepala merah jambu rekan satu timnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar. "Tentu saja, makanannya enak semua," kikik Sakura.

Naruto tertawa, lalu mengecup kening Sakura yang tengah menjelma menjadi balita itu. Ah, nampaknya Naruto mengambil sangat baik kesempatan ini untuk mengecup sana sini.

Setelah Sakura memilih untuk menyuapi makanannya sendiri, Naruto beralih ke piringnya. Ia dengan lahap menyantap apa saja yang tersaji di atas meja makannya dengan lahap.

Ia berpikir, kalau dirinya dan Sakura kelak memiliki anak, apakah anak perempuan mereka akan terlihat seperti Sakura yang sekarang. Ah, memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu membuat rona kemerahan tanpa malu-malu menghiasi pipi Naruto.

.

.

"Saatnya tidur, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto dan mengangkat Sakura ke atas ranjang.

"Aku masih ingin bermain, Naluto-_kun_," rajuk Sakura mendekap erat boneka _kyuubi _ usang itu.

Naruto merasa tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura yang merajuk seperti itu, apalagi dengan mata hijau besarnya yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Sakura-_chan_," desah Naruto, mulai bingung cara membujuk balita itu.

Sakura cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau tidul," tolaknya.

_Geez!_

Naruto mendesah, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang miliknya. "Akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sabar. Kalau bukan Sakura, Naruto sudah pasti berteriak pada gadis itu walaupun masih balita.

"Kalau tidak bagus, aku tidak mau tidur," ujar Sakura dengan hurup r yang masih samar.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mulai bercerita sesuka hatinya. Mulai dari misteri di balik topeng Kakashi _sensei _yang tentu saja dikarangnya membuat Sakura tertawa lebar, lalu alasan Gaara tidak memiliki alis hingga hubungan aneh Shino dengan serangga-serangga kesayangannya.

Itukah yang disebutnya, dongeng?

Terserah, yang penting Sakura sekarang sudah tertidur.

Naruto menyelimuti Sakura hingga ke bawah leher gadis itu. Setelahnya, ia menggelar _futon _di dekat ranjang Sakura. Ia tidak berani tidur satu ranjang dengan Sakura, takutnya nanti Sakura saat kembali normal dan Sakura menemukan dirinya tidur bersamanya.

Naruto masih sayang anggota badannya dan untuk saat ini tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit dahulu.

Setelah selesai menyiapakn tempat tidurnya sendiri, Naruto bersiap mematikan lampu. TetapI sebelum itu, ia menghampiri Sakura yang berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat idenya mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura kembali menyeruak.

"_Oyasumi, _Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto, lalu bersiap mengecup bibir mungil itu.

_Poff!_

"Naruto _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" Amuk Sakura yang tiba-tibah sudah kembali normal. Tanpa memberikan waktu Naruto untuk menjelaskan, Sakura mengahjar Naruto hingga pemuda itu terbang keluar melintasi pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, wajah Naruto berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_ … " Naruto begitu kaget, ia tidak mengira Sakura akan berubah sekarang.

Sakura yang baru sadar dimana dirinya sekarang, menatap nanar ruangan yang dipenuhi poster ramen di dindingnya itu. ia juga melihat keadaan dirinya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai kainpun.

"Naruto! Kau harus menjelaskan apa ini!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat kemarahan Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar besok tubuhnya masih utuh.

Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat disesalinya. Dirinya selalu gagal mengambil ciuman dari Sakura.

Ah, betapa sialnya, padahal dirinya sudah mendapatkan kesempatan yang sangat terbuka lebar seperti itu.

"NA-RU-TO!"

_Buagh!_

Sakura benar-benar malu dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini oleh Naruto, hanya dalam balutan selimut bermotif jeruk dan ramen.

.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**Absurdnya wkwkwkkwkw…kagak tau ini, lagi kepengen bikin fict narusaku dan hasilnya macem begini ahahahaha**

**Mungkin di fict ini, Naruto tidak bisa ngambil first kissnya Sakura, tapi di manganya Sakura dengan sukarela ngasih first kissnya wkwkwkkw**

**Gomen untuk typo(s)**


End file.
